Talk:Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse/@comment-27741386-20160331124829/@comment-27150398-20160416134717
Ok after reading through your post careful I can see that your research and facts are accurate and I admire that and there is a lot of hard work and effort put into this which is quite rare amoung fans I have debated with in the past I can see PM gives The Archie Sonic a run for their money and as I said earlier I think we should move this debate onto the Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse page I defintely admire your knowledge of both Paper and Normal Mario franchises which I would greatly appreciate if you helped on the Paper Mario verse vs Archie Sonic verse page Anyways now it's time for me to continue this agurement but this I am going to be bringing in the big guns first I'll discuss Mammoth Mogul Mogul is without a doubt one of the most powerful users of the Chaos Force in the Archie Sonic verse his ablites only being surpassed by possibly Enerjak and the Ancient Walkers Mogul has a Chaos Emerald implanted in his chest which grants him incredible power His blasts of Chaos Energy easily can destroy Planets normally and I know you said Planet level attacks won't affect PM but Mogul can charge his chaos attacks to solar system busting and Galaxy level attacks He also is immortal even if Paper Mario beat him into a pulp he woundn't be able to finish him off Mogul has a keen tactial mind he knows how to combat foes and use specific techniques to beat them also his magical skills are so extreme he warps reality and again while PM has done this as well Mogul has other ways of beating him Mogul also is extremly large and bulky he can easily push around his Oppenents and keep his enemies on the run but his greatest ablity is his ablity to absorb the energy given off from the attacks of powerful beings and become stronger He has done this on many occasions and if he can drain PM's energy and absorb it while being attacked he can hit him with much stronger force he absorbed the power of Chaos Knuckles and was able to destroy the Nigh omnipotent Ancient Walkers Plus From this energy Mogul can enter his Super form known as Master Mogul this form is incredibly powerful also another thing worth mentioning is Mogul's most destructive capablites he was given power from Enerjak and now can casually destroy Universes and Multiverses with ease But even Mogul isn't the most powerful Archie Sonic character that title belongs to the Ancient Walkers now if Mogul can't take Paper Mario these guys will be the ones to do it The Ancient Walkers have completly mastered the Chaos Force as a whole and as a result have virtually limitless power with it these guys can change exstience entirely just by breathing and can decimate millions of Multiverses at once And since they have complete mastery of the Chaos Force this means they can pull off the moves that only amateur chaos force users like Archie Sonic and Shadows can do with Trillions times more destructive capability Also they can rewrite Reality at such a fast rate that the Multiverse is completly changed forever this makes them 12th Dimensonal if not higher and makes them just about Omnipotent And also they are physically unaffected by the rules of physics and time making them nearly boundless they also have literally become one with the Chaos Force itself and as a result are Omnipresent it Dosen't matter if Paper Mario casually breaks Speed rules these guys being Omnipresent means that they would be able to stop his attacks and Attack him And Paper Mario being nigh Omniscient cute but These guys know literally everything and can predict the future even Billions of years into the future they even knew of their own demsie The Ancient Walkers have the ablity to not only affect the physical realm but also control people's thoughts and dreams able to enter people through their dreams And they are all are equal in power not only is their one Ancient Walker that PM would have to deal with their are Three 'AND AGAINST THREE VIRTUALLY OMNISCENT OMNIPOTENT AND OMNIPRESENT BEINGS PM WILL BE CRUSHED ' The only thing that stops these guys being Boundless and TOAA level is that if they are hit with enough chaos energy they can be killed but in order to defeat them you would have to hit them with virtually unilimted energy that was the only way Mogul was able to beat them and yet they could have stopped Mogul's attacks if they had wanted to Now even if Paper Mario takes out The majority of the Archie Sonic verse he is going to be battered and bruised and being forced to face the likes of an immortal Mogul would greatly weaken him And if he somehow does get past Mogul he will have to face the Virtually Omnipotent Ancient Walkers who would defintely take him out with Ease due to their virtually unlimited power plus the fact that their are three of them so with all this infomation this proves that Paper Mario won't be able to solo the Archie verse anytime soon And with that I am continuing this debate on the other page so once you respond we can continue this debate on the page I do greatly admire your skills as a debater and I consider it as an honour to debate with you if want to ask me anymore questions let me know Big Out